


just say i want you

by bethgreenesgf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur is...different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just say i want you

Fleur is...different.

Not bad different, not at all. Rather good different, really, confident and intelligent and beautiful, though that bit goes without saying.

She's all at once eternal and ethereal and brand new. Looking at her is light and being looked at by her — is heavy.

It's like Fleur is a wave, crystalline blue, and Cho is an ivory-feathered seabird caught in the outward ebb. Stranded and not struggling. Ecstatic.

She isn't a poet, but she thinks that the way she feels just might be poetry.

_I want you, I want you and I think you want me, too._


End file.
